


and the way that you look at me (sure as the breeze)

by flyingfalconflower12



Category: The Silver Eye (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aperlyne, Blood, Curse of Obedience, Donicus, Drowning, F/M, Fire, Fire-bombs, Flammables, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Nightmares, Syllor's Curse, The Novalog, The Shippy McShipFace, Title from "AroundMe" by MissThis, canon character death, runo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingfalconflower12/pseuds/flyingfalconflower12
Summary: What if Berlyne had succeeded in rescuing Ruya on page 16x14?http://www.thesilvereye.com/comic/16x14/ (Hovertext: Get you a man who stares at you the way Noah stares at flammables while his gal is suffering over yonder.)An AU in which Ruya had actually made it onto the Novalog when she was supposed to.  (C'mon, Aetius)(Goatface is still dead, sorry.  I'd let Berlyne save him if he actually had a name.  "Hi guys, I'm Goatface" might raise a few Novasquad eyebrows, lol)(And yes, he's the "Major Character Death."  I also tagged for "Canon Character Death"--it's also Goatface because Goatface deserves more recognition at least for his death indirectly getting Apen and Berlyne to hold hands lol)





	1. and the way that you look at me (sure as the breeze)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruya gets rescued. Noah gets hugs. Idony flirts with Marcus. Noah gets mad.

"Have at it."

 

Noah grins, handing Chara one of Idony's handmade fire-bombs. Her eyes grow wide, and she hesitates before looking up.  "Uh... okay."  Taking it in one hand, Chara leans back to throw the flaming bottle at the  _Shippy McShipFace_.

 

She pitches forward, chucking the bottle.

 

And just at that moment, Noah realizes that Berlyne, hanging onto the chain connecting the two ships, isn't alone.  There's another woman there, hanging desperately onto Berlyne's arm with one hand and the chain with the other.

 

 _"Ruya!"_  Noah yells, but it's too late.  The bottle strikes Berlyne's boot, catching the hem of her dress on fire, and with it Ruya's.

 

Berlyne's face is burning with anger as she glares up at Chara.  "I am going to kill you!" she shrieks.

 

Chara stumbles backward as a scream can be heard from below deck.

 

"Enel?" calls Marcus, concerned.

 

Noah steps forward, looking through the steadily growing flames on the  _Shippy McShipFace_  to the shimmering water below.  Ruya and Berlyne have doused themselves in water to put out the fire.  "Ruya!" he calls again, and she looks up.

 

"Get below!" she yells back, pointing at the  _Shippy McShipFace_.  Noah's gaze follows her extended finger and his eyes grow wide.  Axe Man, kneeling before the little boy, points at Noah.

 

The only word he can make out is "curse."

 

Noah shoves his fire-bomb into Marcus' hand, grabbing Idony's arm.  "Marcus, stay here," he says.  "Idony, we need to get below."

 

They climb down the ladder to get below deck just as Apen pushes a door onto Enel, knocking him over.  "It's okay!" he says, climbing over Enel.  "I just dismantled the hinges.  It's not--"

 

He glances up at the crumbling spot where the  _Shippy McShipFace_ 's anchor had gone through the  _Novalog._

 

"--dam-age-d..."

 

Melly climbs on top of Enel, and he glares.  Noah ignores them, running to the window.  Outside, Marcus throws a fire-bomb at Axe Man's ship.

 

It hits a brown-haired man right in the stomach.

 

The man leaps headfirst into the water just as a big black weaver swirls through the waves.  Sticking his head up above the surface, the man looks over at Ruya and Berlyne.  Ruya yells something, presumably the man's name, and he reaches for her hand--but misses.

 

In just a second, his body is engulfed by the waves.

 

Red pools in the water.

 

Despite everything, Noah feels sick.

 

Eyes wide, Berlyne and Ruya climb up onto the  _Novalog._   Berlyne immediately collapses into Joe's arms, and Chara grabs the Silver Eye and cuts them free while Marcus starts to steer the ship away.

 

Ruya just stands on the deck, frozen.

 

"Ruya!" yells Noah, climbing up the ladder.

 

His voice seems to snap her out of her daze, and she climbs below deck just as Apen yanks Noah off of the ladder and onto the floor.  Ruya falls on top of him, and he wraps her in a tight hug.

 

"I thought I'd never see you again," he whispers, his face buried in her hair.

 

Her only response is to hug him back even more tightly.

 

Just then, Marcus climbs down the ladder.  Noah grins smugly up at him, not letting him through, but instead of his usual expression of helpless annoyance that Noah loves to make fun of, Marcus' face is blank.  Idony shoves Noah out of the way, and he glares.  Ruya lets out a muffled giggle from where her head is buried in Noah's chest.

 

"Marcus, are we underway?" asks Idony sweetly.  Noah pretends to gag.

 

Marcus only nods.  "He said yes," Noah translates.

 

Idony puts her hands on her hips.  "Marcus, you know I can't see you!  Just talk!"

 

"What are you doing, Marcus?" asks Noah, miffed.

 

"Um," replies Marcus, "I just felt like slicing some limes..."

 

"Oh, I would love to cut limes!" Idony exclaims a smile on her freckled face once again.

 

Enel shrugs.  "Eh, I can help."

 

Noah freezes.  Ruya grabs his hand just as it starts to clench around his arm.  "Don't do it," she whispers.

 

He closes his eyes, breathing deeply.  "Fine," he exhales.  "How did you  _survive,_ being on that ship?"

 

Ruya simply shakes her head.  "That's a story for later," she murmurs.  Noah nods in understanding, and Ruya smiles.

 

"Now let's cut some limes," she says, and Noah groans.


	2. these memories (like dew on the leaves) swirl around me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah has some nightmares. As always, Runo fluff ensues.
> 
> I only added this chapter because I was in need for Runo fic and I didn't want to write more "rescue Ruya" so I just used this.

For the third time tonight, Noah's woken up from a nightmare by hitting his head on Apen's bunk.  Breathing heavily and drenched in sweat, he lies back down, rubbing his throbbing forehead.

 

"Ah!" Apen exclaims, flailing. He jumps onto the ground, glaring at Noah. "You just gave me  _another_ heart attack!"

 

"That's not a heart attack," Noah mutters, looking away.

 

"Whatever."  Apen throws up his hands.  "I'm out.  Mabe the deck will be more restful."

 

"You just want to talk to Berlyne," calls Noah, but the cabin door slams and he slumps back down onto the bed, turning away from the now-closed door.

 

A few moments of silence pass before Noah hears the soft sound of his door creaking open.  It closes gently behind whoever's just walked in.

 

"Noah?" asks Ruya's voice, and Noah turns back over, looking up at the figure of his wife in the dark.  "I heard you and Apen.  Were you having nightmares again?"

 

"Do I ever  _not_ have nightmares?"

 

Ruya sits down next to him with a sad smile on her face.  She puts her hand on his forehead, and he winces.

 

"What happened?"

 

"I... may have hit my head on Apen's bunk," he admits sheepishly.  "Three times."

 

Ruya laughs softly.  "Is that why he left?"

 

Noah nods.

 

"How do you survive it?" he suddenly blurts.  "Syllor's Curse, I mean.  Wasn't Axe Man... he and that kid, right?"

 

Ruya looks down.  "Yeah."

 

"How long were you..."

 

Ruya shakes her head.  "Not now.  ...Please."

 

"Okay."

 

He wraps his hand around Ruya's wrist, and they smile softly at each other.  A muffled  _thud_ is heard from above their heads, followed by Apen's voice yelling "Berlyne!" and then a lot of giggling.

 

Noah rolls his eyes.  "And he said he was looking for restfulness."

 

Ruya laughs again but puts her hand to her mouth when the chuckle turns to a yawn.  "Sorry."

 

"It's okay," says Noah.  He raises his arm and wraps it around her waist, pulling her closer.  "You could just lay here, you know," he says.  "...If you want."

 

Ruya laughs.  "You're my husband, of course, I do!"  She curls up next to him--the bunk is small, but they make it work with tangled arms and tucked-in legs and lots of giggling.

 

"I love you," whispers Noah once they're still, his lips brushing her forehead.

 

Ruya smiles, looking up at him.  "I love you too," she whispers.

 

They kiss, and it's quiet and deep and all the things Noah can't believe how much he missed about their kisses.  He pulls away for a second, out-of-breath and grinning widely.

 

"I've missed you so much."


End file.
